1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system processor retention, and more particularly to a system and method for retaining a central processing unit in a motherboard socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems have steadily increased the speed at which information is processed as processing components have improved in their processing capabilities. In particular, central processing units (CPUs) have steadily improved the speed at which information is processed by packing greater numbers of transistors more closely together and by operating at increased clock speeds. Although more powerful processors improve information processing speeds, the greater number of circuits and faster clock speeds tend to generate greater amounts of heat. Typically, excess heat generated by a CPU is removed by a heat sink placed over top of the CPU on the motherboard of the information handling system. Generally, as the amount of heat produced by CPUs increases, the size of the heat sink is increased to more effectively absorb and dissipate the additional heat. In addition, thermal grease is typically placed between the CPU and heat sink to aid in the conduction of heat from the CPU to the heat sink.
One difficulty with the use of more massive heat sinks to dissipate CPU heat is that the greater the mass of a heat sink the more difficult it is to retain the heat sink in place over the CPU. If the heat sink moves due to forces applied to an information handling system, the forces are translated to the CPU by the coupling force of the thermal grease between the heat sink and the CPU. For instance, a parting force of 25 pounds or more is often created between a heat sink and CPU when a thermal grease interface is applied. By comparison, CPU retention force associated with CPU pin insertion into socket pin holes is typically around 14 pounds. Thus, an upward force applied to a massive heat sink can generate sufficient force to remove the CPU from its socket. Movement of a CPU in a socket by translation of force from a heat sink often results in failure of information handling system operations as signals are lost and CPU pin damage if the force of the heat sink presses misaligned CPU pins into the socket. One solution is to use thermal tape having a lower bond strength instead of thermal grease as an interface between the heat sink and CPU, however, thermal tape is expensive and less effective at conducting heat. Another solution is add to the retention of the heat sink to reduce heat sink movement, however, reinforcing the heat sink usually uses additional parts that increase the complexity of information handling system assembly and increase the risk of loose parts causing damage to the information handling system.